Eudaemon
by planariang
Summary: Ayolah, kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu kan, Tetsuya? (nashfemkuro; domestic au)


**knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi**

.

Suara lembar-lembar proposal yang dipindai asal, srek srek srek, tak berminat. Tiap sepuluh menit bahkan kurang dari itu, hardcopy di tangan Nash selesai berpindah ke meja. Yang terakhir dilempar asal, tercecer jatuh ke lantai bersampul karpet.

Lipitan halus di dahi, mengumpat kecil betapa tumpukan berkas yang diperiksanya hampir tak ada yang menarik minat. Isinya membosankan, kebanyakan memiliki kerangka yang sama; delapan hingga sembilan puluh persen berkutat di penjelasan acara dan anakannya, lantas lampiran biaya—huh, ujungnya mereka cuma minta dana. Profit buat perusahaannya? Tak menjanjikan.

Yang seperti itu boro-boro dapat acc.

(Semakin banyak keuntungan yang didapat, semakin mudah pula dana mengalir. Sebenarnya sesimpel itu.)

Namun karena minimnya penjelasan profit yang bisa didapat pihak sponsor di berbagai tumpukan berkas proposal yang kebanyakan disampul rapi dan tak jarang tampilannya sendiri menarik mata, tak ayal membuat pria di atas seperempat abad itu membuang jauh-jauh harapan si pengirim proposal.

Nash kembali merenggangkan otot lehernya yang bertato karena terlalu banyak menunduk—entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan ini. Poni pirangnya juga kadang mengganggu, mungkin sudah saatnya ia potong rambut.

Netra biru laut dari balik lensa kaca kemudian melirik lagi tumpukan kertas dengan ketebalan berbeda yang belum selesai diperiksa, mendesah kasar sambil kepalanya dibawa menuju punggung sofa lantas memejamkan mata. Tak melepaskan kacamata baca yang masih membingkai wajah.

Itu baru hardcopy, belum softcopy yang jumlahnya lebih menumpuk dalam kotak masuk surat elektronik kantornya.

"Jangan dipaksakan, besok lagi kan bisa." Suara lembut menginterupsi istirahat kilatnya, cepat-cepat membuka kelopak mata dan menoleh pada wanita yang berjalan menghampiri dengan satu cangkir di masing-masing tangan.

"Tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya. Tiga hari yang lalu kau bilang ingin berlibur berdua ke luar."

Bunyi keramik kaki cangkir beradu dengan bidang meja, diletakkan cukup jauh dari gunungan kertas, mengantisipasi bila ada likuid pekat kopi tanpa susu yang tumpah dari tempatnya. Kepulan uap terlihat jelas.

"Jangan begitu dipikirkan, aku tak memaksa—satu balok gula, kan?"

Nash mengangguk. Menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, mengundang Tetsuya untuk duduk bersama dengannya. Senyum terbit di bibir merah muda istrinya.

Bantalan dudukan sofa sedikit turun saat Tetsuya duduk di samping Nash. Pria itu melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang leher Tetsuya dan memainkan anak rambut yang masuk jangkauan jari-jemari. Sementara wanita muda di sampingnya menyesap teh hangat dengan tenang.

"Ah ya, kau tahu Nash-kun, sepertinya saat kita berbelanja bulanan sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, aku lupa membeli pembalut."

Jari Nash berhenti bergerak, agak aneh mendengar Tetsuya membicarakan masalah wanita meskipun sebagai suami beberapa kali ia sempat diminta pengajar taman kanak-kanak itu untuk membeli pembalut saat terlambat menyadari stok di rumah habis dan Tetsuya terjebak di kamar mandi.

"Yang bekas siklus terakhir habis memangnya?"

"Masih ada kok."

Kacamata dilepas dan diletakkan di sisi meja. Tangan yang bebas mengait telinga cangkir, membawa mendekati mulut. "Lalu?"

"Harusnya sih sudah habis."

Nash tampak berpikir sambil menyeruput kopi buatan istrinya. "Telat datang lagi?" tebaknya, mengingat siklus datangnya tamu bulanan istrinya kadang tak teratur.

"Iya."

"Besok kita ke dokter, kalau begitu."

"Rencananya memang seperti itu sih," Tetsuya cepat-cepat membalas, lagi tersenyum siput ke arah suaminya.

Cangkir diletakkan kembali. "Ada apa? Kau sedang tak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" Ia menjawil ujung hidung mungil si rambut biru muda.

"Tidak."

"Terus? Ayolah, kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu kan, Tetsuya?"

Teh milik Tetsuya tersisa sedikit. Tak ditandaskan alih-alih ikut diletakkan di samping cangkir milik Nash yang kosong satu dua tegukan. "Besok, Nash-kun bakalan tahu kok," ujarnya final sebelum mencium cepat pipi Nash.

Tetsuya bangkit, kembali mengambil cangkirnya sebelum berlalu ke arah dapur. Bunyi keran yang jatuh di cekungan wastafel mengabarkan petunjuk pada Nash kalau istrinya langsung mencuci gelasnya—dan piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam.

Nash berdecak pelan. Walau singkat, hangat bibir Tetsuya di pipinya masih terasa. Ia kembali memakai kacamatanya dan meraih satu proposal baru—setidaknya, setengah dari seluruh pekerjaannya harus selesai malam ini.

Di halaman keenam proposal entah keberapa, ia berhenti lama. Matanya sama sekali tak fokus pada deretan kalimat membosankan yang bisa saja ia skip saking bertele-telenya.

"Tetsuya?" Nash agak berseru, istrinya dari dapur kembali mendekatinya dengan kedua tangan lembab bekas mencuci piring.

"Ya?"

"Apa mungkin ..."

Tetsuya menunggu. Nash hampir tak mampu merangkai kata-kata, dari alisnya yang saling beradu dan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Kacamata bertengger tak nyaman di batang hidungnya. Agak lucu sebenarnya.

"Waktu kita melakukannya sebulan yang lalu, kau tahu, aku lupa memakai pengaman kan ...apa mungkin—"

"...ya?"

"Apa mungkin kita harus mendekor ulang ruangan tak terpakai yang kau gunakan untuk menumpuk koleksi bukumu itu menjadi kamar anak?"

Kekeh kecil. "Kurasa Nash-kun sudah tahu jawabannya."

.

(Saat ia mencapai kamar, Nash mendapati Tetsuya sudah terpejam. Dadanya naik turun dengan tenang. Di atas nakas, benda persegi panjang berwarna putih dengan dua garis merah saling berjejer ditempeli sticky note berwarna oranye.

.

.

.

Hadiah untuk Nash-kun, aku mencintaimu.)

 **end**

 **.**

 **footnote:** ini ide mainstrim tau huhu tapi da gimana ya kekeuh pengen nulisin khusus buat otp tercinta jadi yaaa ...:') terima kasih sudah mampir :)


End file.
